


Aftermath

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Beating, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark returns from his wild summer in Metropolis and has to face the fallout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Clark still has the scar his father gave him. Let's say for the story's sake that Jor-El is an abusive asshole.

In stepping outside, you could feel change in the air. The blistering bright days of summer were fading fast, giving way beneath the weight of fall’s insistence. The trees hadn’t yet begun to change, but school was back in session. 

Everyday was a struggle to wake up and face his parents, after all, the explosion that was Clark’s fault had cost his mother her unborn child. The air in the house was stiflingly thick, bogged down by the weight of what had transpired and choked with unspoken confessions. 

Clark relished the opportunity to get out of the house, but school was just another form of purgatory. It was unbearable both at school and at home, so he spent as much time as possible working the fields. He felt at home amongst the growing flaxen cornstalks that were not yet tall enough to sway in the late summer breeze. He plowed fields, planted seed, milked the cows, collected the eggs, fed the animals, made repairs on the barn...

Clark’s mother commented on his absence one morning as he stood in the kitchen downing milk straight from the bottle. He just gave her the same sad smile she had grown accustomed to and shrugged off with some excuse about needing to get to school early for tutoring.

Nearly three weeks had gone by since Clark last saw Lex...the billionaire’s face alight with joy as he hugged Clark for the first time in three months. His skin was severely sunburnt, the muscled flesh marred with scratches and bruises, but it was Lex...Lex was alive and Clark could have cried he was so grateful.

Still, he avoided the mansion for several weeks, unsure of how to approach Lex after his brush with death. Not to mention, Lex was sure to ask Clark about his summer...Lex with all his resources had to know that Clark had run away to Metropolis over the summer, and talking about it wasn’t something Clark looked forward to.

But the pressure from home and school weighed so heavily on his shoulders that it drove Clark down the stone path to the mansion one cloudy Friday afternoon. The air was muggy and charged, the clouds rumbling overhead, and Clark barely managed to make it through the gargantuan wooden doors before the rain began to fall.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Lex smiled from behind his desk. He clicked his laptop shut and stood, walking towards Clark. “Long time no see.” “Yeah,” Clark rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. “I just...I wanted to stop by because, well, I know that you’ve been through a lot Lex and I just wanted to let you know that I’m always here if you want to talk,” Clark shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He fervently hoped that the conversation would focus on Lex so that he could get some time free from his own mind. But the intent gaze emanating from Lex let Clark know that he was about to be the topic of the night. 

“I may have been the one stuck on a deserted island at nature’s mercy, but to be honest Clark, you look a little rougher for wear than I do,” Lex chuckled. But Clark’s face remained stone still, his awkward demeanor giving way to solemn silence. A sick feeling churned in Clark's stomach and threatened to roil past his tight throat. 

“Have a seat Clark,” Lex gestured to the sofa in front of the fireplace. “I’ll get us some waters,” and with that he was pulling two bottles out of the nearby mini fridge. For a few moments, while the simple tasks of opening the fridge and retrieving the contents was underway, a loaded silence flowed between the friends. Lex had an ice cold bottle of water in each hand, extending one to clark he commented on the young man's appearance. “You look like you haven’t slept in a week Clark, and you haven’t been by to see me in a long time…are you okay?” Clark took the bottle and removed the cap.

“Not really,” Clark spoke into to the bottle. He took three big swigs of water and replaced the lid, fighting the urge to fidget with it instead. “I’m sure you know that…that I ran away to Metropolis and spent the summer there,” he stumbled over the words, his mouth suddenly bone dry. Lex just stared at him with those flint gray eyes that made him want to unravel. 

Lex waited patiently for Clark continue, and the teenager did, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. The air was too thick, his shirt was too tight, it felt as though he could hardly breathe.

“Lex…” Clark continued delicately, choosing each word carefully, “I don’t remember a whole lot of what happened over the summer.” 

At the admission, a crease of concern formed between Lex’s brows, but Clark continued.

“When I got back and school started, everyone was treating me differently. My greetings were met with glares, and suddenly, everyone is whispering behind my back. I can’t get partners for projects, I don’t get picked for teams when we’re playing sports, and I can just feel…everyone staring at me,” Clark bit his bottom lip hard, probably hard enough to break steel. He didn’t want to look up at Lex’s face. “I don’t know what I did Lex, I don’t know why everyone’s treating me completely different and it’s...unbearable.”

“Have you asked Pete, Chloe or Lana?”

“None of them know why either,” Clark admitted. “Although when I asked them, I got short, cold answers. I have a feeling I burned a lot of bridges.”  


Finally, Clark dared a sideways glance at Luthor. He could practically hear the gears turning within his friend’s bald head. With a sigh, Lex ran his fingers along his own water bottle, staring at the plastic intently as if the liquid inside could help him formulate his next question. 

“Clark…why don’t you remember most of the summer?” Lex's eyes sparkled in the dim light and beneath the question, Clark could feel the familiar stronghold of Lex's curiosity. 

This was it. The moment of truth. Kent hesitated at first, but knew he had to come clean. He had to talk to someone about the summer and it couldn't be his parents or his other friends. 

“Because Lex…I was…on drugs.” The words fell heavy and exploded like a bomb in the small space separating the two men.

Storm clouds gathered in Luthor’s eyes. There was a lightning flash of shock followed by rumbles of disapproval.

“Straight laced Clark Kent? On drugs?” Lex's tone was disbelieving. "I find that very hard to believe and quite out of character for you Clark. You're Jonathan and Martha's son, I'm sure drugs don't fit into the Kent family values."

Clark stood, suddenly suffocated by his friend’s presence, but Lex only stood too, blocking Clark’s path to the fireplace. So Clark brushed past him, knocking his shoulder a bit as he spit out the sentence, “you forget Lex…I’m adopted.” The words dripping with hurt and disgust. Clark stopped in front of the fireplace, hands outstretched and grasping the mantel for strength, he stared intently at the dancing flames, suddenly wishing he could fling himself into them, not that it would do any damage.

“Yeah Lex, I was on drugs the entire summer. And you know what? I liked it," Clark's voice turned sharp, edged with bitterness and anger. "I miss them," his voice cracked but he continued. "Especially now when I can barely stomach being at home and school has turned into some gossip filled mystery. All I do is work on the farm, work and work and work as if that’ll make up for what I’ve done.”  


“What have you done?” Lex’s voice was steady and right behind him.

“Bad things,” Clark shot back, his voice sounding cold and menacing to his own ears. It was Kal’s voice, a voice that could strike fear into even hardened criminals.

“You can talk to me Clark,” Lex offered, putting a hand on Clark’s shoulder. But the boy spun around and smacked it off. 

“Why Lex? Why do you want me to talk?” his green blue eyes were filled with turbulence and unshed tears. “To make me feel better? Or to satisfy your curiosity?” his voice broke on the last sentence. A look of hurt shimmered across Lex’s face before he put his immovable mask back in place. Clearly he understood that Clark was in serious pain and lashing out.

“I shouldn’t have come here,” Clark shook his head and moved past Lex, but Lex didn’t want to let Clark go, not after witnessing the torment on his friend’s face. So without thinking, Lex reached out in an attempt to grab Clark’s arm, but instead grabbed the plaid fabric of the back of Clark’s shirt. Of course, Clark was an unstoppable force, and his forward motion sent a couple of buttons flying free of the red flannel. 

Clark stopped. With a sigh, Lex bent down and collected the two buttons. “I'm sorry Clark, I just didn’t want you leaving so upset. I’ll replace your shirt,” he stood, offering the two buttons in his upturned hand, his eyes roving over the freshly exposed skin in front of him. But where he expected smooth tan flesh, his eyes caught sight of two lines of mottled, scarred skin. 

Lex’s eyes flew up to Clark’s in expectation, demanding an explanation, but Clark’s mouth was a tightly drawn line. So he reached out and touched the scar, brushing his thumb over it, shocked at the sound it elicited from Clark, something like a whine of pain that melted into a choked off moan. 

“What the hell is that Clark? Did someone hurt you?” Lex now crowded Clark's space and his breathing became rapid. Lex's jaw was so vice tight that Clark could see the muscle and bone beneath the flesh strain, and he knew that his friend was poised to murder whoever did this. Too bad he couldn’t. His abusive alien father was untouchable and unexplainable. 

“I have to go,” Clark said firmly, walking towards the doors of the study and then down the hall as quickly as he could without super speed.

For several long moments, Lex simply stood stunned in the center of the study. When he found his feet once again, he stalked over to the bar and poured himself a double. Throwing back the amber liquid far too fast, Lex seated himself on the sofa and reached for his cell. 

"Hey Emilio, I was wondering if you could look into something for me," he said into the phone while staring at the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex didn't consider it spying. No, Clark had come to him for help, he had a problem, and Lex only wanted to help. That's why he enlisted the help of Emilio, a private eye who often worked for the Luthors. About five hours after Clark left, Emilio arrived from Metropolis. Lex had given the tall, older, former cop the mission of finding out what went on with Clark Kent over the past summer. He never revealed to the man with jet black hair and matching beard that Clark had been on drugs, he wanted to see what he'd come up with on his own.

Lex was so eager to find answers that he had the man flown back to Metropolis with the Luthorcorp helicopter. "You're really chomping at the bit with this one," Emilio had commented as the helicopter was being readied. Lex simply looked at the PI's dark brown eyes without answer. He didn't want to influence the man's findings so the only information Lex had provided were pictures of Clark and the knowledge that he had been in Metropolis over the summer. Emilio didn't know that the two were friends, that Clark was nearing 17, that he lived in Smallville...nothing.

Luthor watched as the helicopter disappeared into the late night and then stalked back into the mansion. 

The next couple of days were difficult for both Lex and Clark. Lex impatiently went about his affairs with a sour mood that cloaked his concern for Clark. He had tried calling the young man a few times only to get the voicemail. Then, finally, on the third try he got Clark. Their conversation was short and mainly consisted of Lex telling Clark that he would always be there for him, no matter what. He also apologized for acting so shocked when Clark told him about...you know...the...well, he couldn't bring himself to say "drugs" over the phone. He also asked how things were going at school.

Clark finally caved and answered the phone knowing that he couldn't avoid Lex forever. "Is school any better?" Lex had asked. God, it felt so good to hear his friend's voice, but Clark didn't want to concern him, so all he offered was, "not really." 

Lex briefly considered asking Clark on the phone if he could offer help in solving the puzzle that was Clark's ostracism, but he knew that Clark would only refuse it. So instead, the conversation ended with awkward goodbyes.

Lex's thoughts had always been plagued by Clark, but ever since seeing that revealing glimpse of a mysterious scar and the state of disrepair his friend was in, the obsession only worsened. Thankfully, the third day after his meeting with Emilio, the former detective returned to Smallville.

The night was suffocatingly humid and Lex was on his third drink by the time PI walked through the doors to the study. Lex was at the window, staring up at the sky in vain since black clouds obscured the stars. 

"Mr. Luthor," Emilio gingerly shut the doors behind him, "I have investigated Clark Kent's...activities...over the summer." 

Lex nodded, steeling himself for a thousand outcomes. His mind had positively run amok in the past three days and he created a whole host of nightmarish possibilities in his head. He knew before Emilio's hand had even touched the doorknob that whatever the PI found...if it was serious...he would do whatever it took to help Clark. Lex sauntered over to the sofas in front of the fireplace and motioned for Emilio to sit.

"Lay it on me," Lex reclined back on the pristine white sofa, his drink still clutched in his hand. Despite the muggy air outside, the castle was typically drafty and the fireplace remained lit almost every night. The flames threw funny shadows across Emilio's stony face. The man had a thick envelope in his hands and sat with a thud on the sofa across from Lex.

It was clear that Emilio was struggling for the best way to start. 

"Just tell me," Lex leaned forward, his stomach already plummeting from Emilio's hesitancy. 

"Clark Kent spent the entire summer in Metropolis, from what I gathered, he went by the name of Kal Elliot," Emilio reached into the envelop and produced a photograph of Clark. The young man looked like a completely different person. He was clad in expensive black clothing and had an air of confidence and superiority that transcended being trapped in a still photo. 

"And this kid is loaded, I mean loaded Lex, with a fortune that might even rival yours. He signed a one year lease on a penthouse not far from Luthorcorp. He drove a Maserati, dressed in Gucci, Armani and Hermes. He's from here, Smallville, the adopted kid of Jonathan and Martha Kent, farmers, I don't know where the hell he got all that money but it's seemingly endless. He still has the penthouse, I had a key made, don't ask how," Emilio plunked a metal key down on the coffee table. 

"What else? He must've had a job."

"Yeah, found out he was working for Morgan Edge." It felt as though all of the air was sucked out of the room, eaten by the fire and earth shattering information.

"The crime-lord, scum of the Earth, scourge of Metropolis?"

"One in the same. I posed as an arms dealer, asked them about Kal and they had nothing but good things to say. Edge's henchman said that he was resourceful, intelligent, insanely strong and always came through in a pinch. But even working for Edge, there's no way that he got paid enough to sustain the lifestyle he lived."

Emilio's fingers were playing with the corners of the envelope as if he were nervous. It was apparent that Lex cared about this young man and what he had to say next wasn't pretty.

"I don't get this guy Lex...he had all the money he could ask for and he..."

"...He what?" Lex leaned even closer, nearly falling off the sofa.

"He hung out at clubs, mostly gay clubs... and ...turned tricks."

Lex's face twisted with disbelief and horror. He whispered a "no," under his breath but Emilio never heard it.

"It doesn't make sense, him working the streets when he had all that dough, but he did. It seems to me as though...as though he did it for fun. Word on the street is that Kal is the best lay in the entire city, people talked about him being insanely hung and giving amazing head. Guys would pay absurd amounts of money just to be sucked off by him."

Color was quickly draining from Lex's face. 

Tentatively, Emilio continued. "I have pictures that you may or may not want to see. Pictures of him getting into cars, fucking in the alley, dancing in the clubs, driving his car as he sped through red lights at 4 a.m." Emilio put the envelope down on the glass coffee table between them. "I also found out that he went to your funeral," at that Lex's eyes snapped up and emotion shot through them. "He even broke into your Metropolis penthouse."

"Why?"

"I don't know Lex. Nothing of value was stolen, but he apparently spent the night, and once he left, all that was altered was the way the bed was made up...and there was a picture of you missing from one of the small picture frames."

Lex's heart twisted in his chest.

"Why is the entire town treating him differently? Word get out of what he did over the summer?" Lex pushed on.

"Well, turns out Clark was at a popular club and two kids from Smallville High had snuck out and gone to Metropolis, they went to the same club. One of them had a flip phone and snapped a pic of Clark blowing a man in the alley behind the club."

Lex leaned forward, putting his hands in his head. All of this evidence of Clark leading this entirely different existence would have to be destroyed and Emilio wasn't the one to do it - he was merely the PI. Lex knew he'd have to put some of his enforcers and cyber guys to work to erase all traces of Kal Elliot from Metropolis. 

"Clark Kent and Kal Elliot are two very different people," Emilio said. "It's like Clark Kent didn't even exist while Kal did. I also found out that there was an explosion on the Kent farm which caused Martha Kent to miscarry her child and it's my belief that Clark caused that explosion."

"What makes you say that?" there was a dangerous edge to Lex's voice.

"The fact that he ran away and turned into someone else, someone he could stand. By all accounts, Clark Kent is the model student, the model son, then this accident happens and he drowns himself in Metropolis. By all accounts, he never planned on returning to Smallville. And...some of the things he let his...Johns...do to him, it seemed almost as though he was punishing himself."

"Did anyone hurt him?" Lex practically growled.

"No, not that I know of. Seems to be a really tough, solid kid. He was never checked into any hospitals or anything. But he'd let Johns tie him up, hurt him a little, stuff like that."

It felt as though the world had tilted off it's axis and was barreling towards the sun. Lex felt sweat gather at his temple as his mind struggled to take in all of this information. One summer he was gone. One fucking summer. And in that short span of time, he had left an innocent, unburdened, virginal Clark and returned to...a Clark who missed drugs, who had fucked his way through the clubs, who was very much burdened.

"He had to be on drugs, but I never found any evidence of drug use."

"Then why would you say he had to be on drugs?"

"Because of his dramatic personality change. He was reckless, his attitude was completely different and drugs are the only explanation my brain can come up with."

Lex just nodded. 

"Well, that's about all I could find," Emilio stood. "There was also a rash of robberies and an upturn in crime over the summer but I don't know if Clark was involved in that. Cops never had any suspects or evidence that might implicate anyone. Crime rates have decreased since the summer ended though, whatever that means." Emilio sighed and walked towards the door. 

"Thanks for everything Emilio," Lex said to the PI's retreating form. "I'll deposit your check into your account." 

"Sure thing, thank you Mr. Luthor."

The heavy wood doors clacked shut and Lex sat in stunned silence.

The envelop before him produced a foreboding feeling, as if it were Pandora's box. Still, Lex's curiosity got the better of him and he gravitated towards it. The pictures were in a stack and started innocently enough with snapshots of Clark in expensive clothes, driving around his Maserati. There were some shots of the building he lived in and the clubs he frequented. Then there were other photos...photos of Clark dancing, his body appearing fluid and skilled in a way that surprised Lex. 

There were security cameras in many of the alleyways that...that Clark had "fun" in and the first sex-focused photo showed Clark on his knees in one of those alleys. Lex sucked in a breath of surprise, his eyes studying the photo in his nearly shaking hand. It seemed that during the day, Clark wore the finest clothes and at night he would go with jeans or leather but always kept his shirt on. In this photo he was on the ground in his jeans, a red t-shirt clinging to his muscles, his mouth open wide, jaw slack as he swallowed the cock of a stranger. 

Lex bit his lip so hard that blood ran from it. He wanted to murder anyone and everyone that had touched Clark. 

On another photo, in a different alleyway, Clark was backed up against a brick wall, hand on his own abdomen, hiking up his shirt as a man kneeled and looked up at him. Clark's cock jutted out from his body, long and thick and tan and uncut, and the man at his feet was looking up appraising Clark's body with admiration. 

Now, sitting in his living room, looking at photos provided by a private investigator...this was the first time Lex was seeing Clark's cock and it made him want to scream. He should have been there for Clark, he should've...fuck...he should've been on his knees in front of Clark.

Lex's own cock was achingly hard beneath his own Armani slacks. He called himself a sick fuck for getting off on seeing his friend like this, but that didn't lessen his erection. 

When he got to a photo of Clark with his hands splayed on a wall and his ass out, another man fucking him from behind, Lex nearly lost it. He stood and paced and shouted and began breaking things in his office. But even a fit of rage wasn't dissuading his arousal. 

As he undid his zipper, he told himself that he was going straight to hell, but the image of a naked Clark, the object of his desires, was burned into his retinas. He was harder than he could ever remember being and precum was leaking down his shaft as he gripped himself. The photographs flitted through his mind like some fucked up powerpoint presentation. Clark on his knees, lips wrapped around a thick cock. Clark taking it from behind while stroking himself. He looked like a god among men and none of those men deserved to have him. 

Rage and lust battled for dominance in Lex's chest as his hand moved faster and faster. He imagined sucking Clark, wondering how much of him he could fit in his mouth, what he would taste like, what he would sound like, what he would look like when he came. The tension in Lex's body unfurled with a fury and come jetted out in pulses of long white ropes landing on his shirt and hand and pants. 

Alone in his study, willing his heart rate down, Lex lay sprawled on the couch amidst the destruction he had created and cursed out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

School was not easy to begin with, what with the random development of new superpowers and the fact that Clark was largely invisible. He used to hate being invisible, now he'd give anything to get that back. Suddenly, the entire school knew who he was and with the help of super hearing, he found out why. 

To asshole jocks, Sam and Lee had been at Sweat, a club that Kal had frequented in Metropolis. They snapped a pic of him blowing a strange man. Perfect. 

As soon as the words formed and fell into coherency in Clark's brain, he wanted to puke and then run away. He went white as a sheet and had to drag himself to bio. Everyone's eyes felt like lasers, heated points of contact that seemed to crawl along his flesh. Kal had liked attention, Kal was an exhibitionist, but Clark was not. For the first time in his life, Clark wished for the development of a new ability: invisibility. Or memory erasure. Or shapeshifting. Something, anything, to help him climb out of his skin.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang and Clark dashed away from bio and towards his locker.

"Well hey, if it isn't the town slut," an unfamiliar voice sounded behind him. He turned to face a senior about his height. "And as if it's not bad enough being a slut, he's a gay slut," the kid knocked Clark's books out of his hands. Clark shoved down the anger boiling in his chest and knelt to gather his papers and books. 

"While you're down there, wanna blow me?" the kid sneered, his posse of two behind him chuckling. Clark looked up at him with narrowed eyes and did something very un-Clark like. Suddenly a smirk cracked across his face as he looked at the senior asshole and he spoke. "I'd love to blow you," Clark answered, the other boy's face instantly going red. "I bet I wouldn't even be able to deep throat you, your dick's probably too small." 

This time the senior's posse began laughing at him and he whipped around and disappeared. Something like triumph temporarily eased the pain in Clark's chest. From his position on the floor, while he was looking up at those boys, he got nauseating flashbacks of alleyways. He could practically smell sweat and smoke and sex and it made his stomach roil. 

++++++++

Lex fought with the idea of visiting Clark's...Kal's apartment...and eventually decided to go. He had to go to Metropolis that weekend for business anyway and figured that since the apartment was so close to Luthorcorp...he might as well check it out. If he didn't, he knew the curiosity would kill him. 

Luckily, being a Luthor had it's perks, otherwise he never would've gotten past the security in Kal's building. They were almost as good as Lex's. He told the man at the desk that he was a friend of Kal's and that Kal had made him a key and told him to visit anytime. Thankfully that worked and the man stepped into a private elevator with Lex and punched in the code that would take him to the penthouse. "When you'd like to come back down, dial 0 and I'll bring the elevator up," the man informed Lex. "We'll need Kal's written permission to get you an elevator key."

Lex just nodded.

Once the doors slid open, Lex stepped out and walked towards the only door in view. He slid the key in and pushed the door open, happy to leave the building's watchdog behind. Lex sincerely hoped that the man wouldn't call Kal and get Clark, outing his subversive activities. He shook the concern off and walked forwards. 

The apartment was immaculate. There was a living room to the left that had an impressive modern fireplace that was surrounded by leather furniture. The walls were a cool grayish blue and even though the space was as far removed from rural farm life as one could get, it still felt like Clark. Just a very expensive, very refined version of Clark. While feeling very masculine and grown-up, Lex could still see hints of Clark's age in the giant flatscreen, the top of the line Bose sound system, the XBOX and Playstation perched in the media console beneath the TV. Lex moved past the living room and towards the sprawling kitchen. A wall of windows greeted him there with an exquisite view of Metropolis.

He was reminded of Clark's parting words, how the young man asked him to go to Metropolis with him. Fuck, he should've said yes. Had he known that Clark had gay inclinations, he would've dropped everything to follow Clark. Why hadn't Clark told him that he was...what...bi? 

Jealousy and rage was coiling in the pit of Lex's stomach. He should've been Clark's first...his first everything. But instead of walking through this luxurious penthouse with Clark, he spent the summer struggling to survive beneath the ruthless sun on some god forsaken island. Lex's mind was now cluttered with images of a naked Clark and it only got worse once he strolled into the bedroom. 

A massive king-size bed with navy blue silk sheets was the center of attention in the room. The bed frame was steel and consisted of a head and footboard with a criss-crossed metal pattern that would've been perfect for handcuffs. That thought was confirmed when Lex noted metal rings for precisely that purpose placed in the exact spots where one could stretch out arms and legs. He also saw that some of the metal of the headboard was crunched or broken and spot welded back into place, but not where the metal rings for cuffs would go...above them.

This was none of Lex's business, he knew that, but that knowledge didn't stop him from going to the bedside drawer. He peered inside and was greeted with lube, condoms and an assortment of toys...including...a lavender butt plug. It was sleek and discrete and the exact shade of a number of Lex's shirts and sweaters. At it's end was a rather impressive amethyst jewel. Now Lex was clearly losing his mind because he slipped it into his pocket and shut the drawer. 

From there he headed into the closet where he took stock of Kal's wardrobe. Half of it was the finest stuff money could buy, a collection of clothes that could rival Lex's wardrobe. He couldn't resist the urge to run his hands over soft button down shirts that were either black, forest green or blindingly bright red; the colors were bold in a way that matched Kal's attitude. 

And in a tucked away corner of the closet was Cl...Kal's clubbing clothes. Tight leather pants, vintage t-shirts, insanely small garments that would have hugged every muscle of Clark's body. God, Lex would've killed to see Clark in any of this in person. There was no way that he was getting out of this penthouse without jerking off to the thought of Clark tying him up on that stage of a bed. He breathed in Kal's clothes and found Clark's typical scent mixed with something else, some cologne that was deeper and entirely intoxicating.

Where had Clark gotten all this money? 

Being in the apartment was like stepping into the twilight zone. It was as if Kal had just...run away...ran back to Smallville and disappeared into Clark Kent. He left everything behind as if he could stroll through the door at any moment and resume life as the notorious hooker who worked for Morgan Edge. 

Lex always knew that Clark had secrets but this was a whole new level. If it was this easy for Clark to turn into Kal...did Lex ever really know Clark to begin with? Or did Clark have other secrets that were so burdensome and unbearable that he turned into Kal just to cope? 

All of this was giving Lex a headache. After he fucked his own hand in the marble clad bathroom he called down to the front so that he could get the elevator and get out of there. 

A fantastic headache started above his right eye and spread throughout his head. He didn't say a word to the familiar security guy and once the elevator doors opened to the lobby he went straight out towards his Porsche at Luthorcorp. 

Lex had never felt anything like this before. He was so fucking desperate to get into Clark's head, to understand him, to be granted access to his secrets. But it was as if Clark could smell his desperation for the truth and it only pushed him further away. Lex wondered angrily if he had missed his only chance to really get to know Clark when he turned down his offer to escape to Metropolis. Some part of him knew that Kal would have likely opened up to him, spilled his secrets and then fucked him senseless.

Once in the shiny black Porsche, Lex slammed his fist into the steering wheel with a howl of a scream.


End file.
